I Am Who
by BrownEyedBlitz
Summary: After waking up, taking a shower and discovering her looks have changed. Hermione screams for her parents. Her past and future as she knows it is about to unravel and she doesn't know how to feel about it. Snape/Hermione - Father/Daughter story. Mention of sensitive subject in first chapter. AU, OOC


**A/N; I'm having problems with my other two stories because I have this idea for a story inside my head and it's killing me. **

**About the story; Hermione Granger wakes up on the fateful day of her 18****th**** birthday to find her looks are completely different, long red hair yet piercing dark eyes. Unsure of what happens she screams for her parents, after telling her she's adopted they hand her two letters and the past and her future as she knows it unravels. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or anything associated with it, I'm just playing with the characters. I do not own 'Remember Everything' by Five Finger Death Punch and just stole a lyric out of their song. :)**

**_I Am Who?_**

The day started out as any, Hermione Jean Granger woke up at the crack of dawn to the smell of her favourite breakfast being cooked downstairs by her mother, Charlotte. Her father was most likely sitting at the kitchen table chatting to her mother while reading the muggle and magical newspapers. The bushy haired girl stretched and climbed out of her bed, dashing to the bathroom for a quick shower and to get ready for the small party that was planned to come over later in the day. Hermione jumped in the shower; quite literally, as she was washing her hair she became worried.

"My hair has never been straight." The young witch finished with washing the mop on her head and proceeded to hop out the shower and sprint to the mirror. The noise that was heard by her parents below made them quickly run up the stairs with them both muttering 'she knows' as they went. As she continued screaming she finally noticed her eyes, no longer was they the colour of melted chocolate but now resembled the hue of shiny coal. Hermione stepped back from the mirror, visibly shaking as she took in the rest of her changed body. She shorted a couple inches, no longer was she 5'6" but now 5'4", no longer was she the slim lanky girl she had always been but had filled out and had curves in all the right areas, if Hermione did say so herself she was beautiful but that didn't stop her from screaming for her parents once again. As they rounded the corner into her bathroom they both stood at the door with tears in their eyes. Hermione's mother was the first to speak,

"Hermione, we love you… We couldn't tell you before now sweetie. We wanted too, so much…" Hermione's mother continued her rambling until her father put his hand up which silenced his wife as he took over.

"What your mother was trying to say was, Hermione… you-you're… you're adopted sweetpea." Hermione's father, Charles choked up as he tried to tell his only child that she wasn't really his daughter. Hermione's eyes widened as her hand flew to her head and she passed out. Hermione awoke to Harry's voice trying to wake her up...

"'Mione, it's Harry, please wake up… You're scaring me." Harry played with Hermione's now straight hair as she slowly came to and opened her eyes, when Hermione finally got her bearings she was able to see the whole Weasley family, her parents, Harry and shockingly Severus Snape. Hermione narrowed her eyes at her professor and slowly made her way to get up. Hermione whipped her head to the Potions master and snatched out her wand pointing it at him.

"You! What are _you_ doing in _my_ home! Why are you in the know-it-all's house!?" Hermione screamed as she waved her wand around, it wasn't until Ron came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder and told her to let him explain. Hermione huffed and sat down, while motioning for everyone else to sit too. She looked at her mum who had two thick letters in her hand which she handed to Hermione. The once brunette opened the first one.

_Dearest Hermione, _

_If you are reading this, I was unable to keep you and myself safe and gave you to a muggle family my parent's once knew. Never forget that I love you Hermione, Harry will need you most through all of this. I guess you're wondering who I am. Hermione, I am your birth mother. Lily Potter to be exact, before me and James got married I had an affair with your father and you were conceived, James knew about you and wanted to raise you as his own without your father knowing. I told him if I was unable to be sure I could keep you safe, I'd give you up to a family I knew. Hermione, if you're reading this. I am no longer with you by your side in life, but I am always with you by your heart. My dearest daughter, I love you so much. Please do not hate me. I only did what I thought was truly right, it's a long and lonely road when you know you walk alone so please do not let your brother walk it alone. I must be going my sweet angel. I have put glamours on you so you'll look like your adoptive parents, they should of already lifted but if not they lift at the time the clock strikes midnight on your birthday, there is another letter from your father. He knew about you, but knew he was unable to keep you safe.  
Until we meet again,  
Your mummy._

As soon as Hermione finished reading it, she turned to Harry shaking and crying.

"I'm so sorry… I-I didn't know!" Hermione's cries wracked her body while Harry was confused at what she was talking about. Harry spoke up as Hermione had calmed down and began to open the second letter.

"Hermione, what in the bloody hell are you talking about?" Harry's eyebrows raised into his hairline confused at what his best friend almost sister was talking about. Hermione handed him her mother's letter as she began to read the second one.

**Dearest daughter,  
Lily has not told me your name as for your protection. I only wish I knew you and could hold you in my arms. Today is your eighteen birthday, I'm praying the Dark Lord will be vanquished by now and we will be able to continue with our lives and start fresh. As I am a wizard and your mum was a witch, I know you must be one too. I just hope you were not under my nose at Hogwarts this all time as I am the Potions professor and I hope I wasn't too hard on you. I love you, my child. I must be going for now, if you're reading this. I'm probably in the room as I promised the day the charms all wore off, I'd find you.  
Forever your father and hopefully friend,  
Severus Snape.**

When Hermione read the name she stood up and screamed, screamed to the heavens that it wasn't true. Screamed to Merlin that this was all a joke, screamed to everyone that this was not happening and that her parents were not Lily and Severus; Hermione gathered her senses and turned to Severus and took three calming breaths before speaking.

"Why? Why now? After eighteen years? After seven years of torment? Why now do you have the audacity to come to _my_ house, to my _home_ and tell me that you're my father and basically say you want to me to live with you?" Hermione tapped her foot as she waited his response as everyone else gasped except her parents who had already known.

"I did it for your safety! You knew what I was! What would they do to me when they found out I had a daughter who was the child of Lily Evans? They would torture me, then kill me and find _you_. I couldn't let that happen!" Severus stood up to his full height of 6'5" as Hermione coward as Harry stood up after finishing the letter.

"My mother!? You slept with my mother?" Harry's voice boomed across the room as he screamed at his ex-professor. Harry was ecstatic to have a living blood relative alive, but for her to be related to Severus Tobias Snape was another thing. "How could you? You knew she was with my dad! You knew she loved him!" Harry stalked up to the professor and started hitting him in the chest. Severus stood still as he let the young boy let him relieve his frustration and pain on the man who caused this. "Did you rape her?" Harry screamed at him again. This is when Snape voiced his opinion; "Potter! How _dare_ you accuse me of physically harming a lady! You knew how I felt about your mother." Snape backed away from Harry, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Hermione, I didn't know it was you. I didn't… I'm so sorry…" Snape sucked in a breath to keep his composure. "I do want to know what you're going to do now though. Hogwarts is not resuming till September of next year because of the time it took to rebuild the school, so I would like to know if you're remaining here or do you wish to return with me to Prince Manor and stay. You would be allowed back here whenever and I can install a floo here or you can just apparate, whichever method you choose. I would really like to get to know you though." Snape tried to smile but it came out more of a creepy sneer. Hermione looked at everyone, Ron remained impassive, Ginny felt like she was looked at a carbon copy of herself and the other Weasley's were smiling and encouraging her to go. She finally looked at the two people who raised her for the past eighteen years and started to softly cry.

"Mum? ...Dad? What do you think?" Their opinion was the final decision if she would go or not, her parents both nodded and urged her to go. Hermione turned back to her … father and accepted his offer. Severus smiled as he beckoned Lilyflower the house elf to retrieve all of Hermione's things and take them to Prince manor. Hermione raised a delicate eyebrow getting ready to go on a rant as Severus interjected her.

"Don't worry, they are paid a galleon a day—"Hermione got ready to interject but Severus was quick to jump to the defense. "That is all they will take! We have four, two to a room. An _actual_ room, they have afternoons off. Hermione smiled at her birth father as Harry interrupted.

"Sir, may I ask why that particular elf is named Lilyflower?" Harry knew but he wanted confirmation. Severus smiled fondly before telling the dark haired, green eyed boy the truth.

"When I first met Lily that is what I conjured into my hand, a lily. It wasn't until after I did that I learned her name was Lily, from then on I always called her Lilyflower. That elf has been named that since I found out Lily was having our little girl. Lilyflower has the most gorgeous green eyes, just like your mother did." Severus smiled fondly, the elf popped back in to tell them his daughters things were at Prince manor and they were allowed to return at any time. Severus nodded, thanked her and told her she could have the evening off. The elf graciously thanked her master and went on her way. Hermione hugged her friends and family and told them she would owl as soon as she was settled in for them to visit and come over. They all told her they loved her and beckoned her to bond with her blood father which in turn made Hermione blush. The father and daughter pair left through apparition, with Hermione thinking her life was going downhill.

* * *

**A/N; Well., that is literally the longest thing I have ever wrote. That is chapter one. Yes, she is a half-blood. And yes, she looks like Lily. I've seen some Snape/Lily stories where Hermione is their daughter but looks like Severus so I wanted to change it up. J This is the first chapter, and the second may not come out for a week or two as I'm a week behind on both of my other stories and need to make a new chapter for my other one. But never fear. I haven't quit a story yet and don't plan too!**  
**Read and Review! **


End file.
